Momma Rarity
by wolfmantwist96
Summary: Inspired by Momma Fluttershy. Something you should expect from me. 18 only. Contains rape, inflation, lactation, birthing, and psychological destruction.


Momma Rarity

Rarity awoke feeling disoriented. She took stock of how she'd come to be where she was – not that she knew where she was, but more of a broad description of 'where Rarity is currently located', sort of way.

The next thing Rarity noticed was that, aside from a slightly sore throat, she was completely unharmed. The sore throat was worrying however, because she recognized it as the feeling that came from someone forcing a pill down her throat while she was unconscious.

Her fears were confirmed when she realized the pill, or whatever she'd been forced to swallow, had forced every scrap of energy she had inside her to reinforce her body.

Rarity had no idea why her captors would do this.

But her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Sweetie Belle in front of her, suspended in the air by some black wires. She ran towards her, making a mistake. The same black wires burst out of the ground, wrapping around her hooves, and lifting her up in the air.

"Big mistake, little pony"

She could only stare in shock at what stepped out of the shadows; there, in the middle of the room was the biggest and meanest looking dog she'd ever seen, it resembled a wolf with all the lean muscle on its large eight foot tall frame. It also had a mean look in its eyes, like all he wanted to do was make her life hell, and that wasn't even the part of the dog that scared her the most. Underneath the dog's belly was the biggest cock Rarity had ever laid eyes on, though it was the only one she'd ever laid eyes on, being as thick as her body and measuring four veiny feet of cunt stuffing meat. Just behind the huge shaft was two gigantic balls, each on vastly bigger than Rarity's head and as they moved the unicorn swore she could hear the cum sloshing around in the large orbs.

Before Rarity could do anything else, the dog rushed around, getting behind her, and two large paws landed on either side of her, the weight actually making the ground shake some. Wide eyed, Rarity slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder and she had to suppress a scream, as there above her was the dog's massive cock, twitching violently and looking ready to destroy her insides. She flinched mightily as thick white liquid from the tips of his cock dripped onto her head, landing right between her eyes. The pre-cum was so thick it stayed there for several seconds, like jelly on her face, before another pair of large dollops landed where the first two had and finally made it weigh enough to slowly slide down her face.

Despite the sludge-like pre-cum sliding down right next to her eyes, potentially getting in her eye and stinking them terribly, Rarity's horrified gaze never wavered from the terrifying dog dick, the base of which was resting deceptively gently on her ass. She started shaking, her pupils shrinking as she felt his balls press against her pussy, whimpering loudly as she could literally feel them moving, jerking and twitching; the impossible amount of semen stored within them already trying to impregnate her, despite the flesh between her virgin pussy and the potent fluid.

Rarity was given a moment of false relief as the balls and the potent semen within were pulled back away from her pussy. She whimpered though in new found terror as the cockhead painted a literal line down the upper part of her back, stopping in between her shoulder blades. Against her better judgment, Rarity looked back, only for the cock to surge forward. The pointed head seemed to suction cup itself to her mouth. Her watery eyes saw a bulge travel up the length and knew what was happening a second before it happened. Her cheeks bulged as her mouth was instantly filled with the dog's psuedo-cum.

Rarity pulled her head back and violently coughed until her mouth and part of her throat were clear. She'd put every available bit of her resistance training towards ignoring the taste, and managed to save herself from experiencing what it tasted like.

The unicorn froze as the dog growled angrily, her actions displeasing him greatly. She went stock still as the cockhead on her back once more started descending lower. "No no no no no." She whispered as the cock slowly, ominously even, placed itself against her asshole.

Rarity felt the tears in her eyes finally spill over as pressure was applied. A small amount at first, but it kept growing and growing. The dog growled above her, his nostril's flaring and his furious eyes gazing down at her before he stopped for but a moment.

Time seemed to freeze for Rarity as she felt hope blossom in her chest. She'd kept herself clenched, and denied him entry into her body. She could really get out of this, as long as she kept it-

Her screech was only echoed by Sweetie Belle's scream of horror as a furious dog speared his hips forward with all his strength; a whopping seven inches of his cock punching through the pony's sphincter.

Instead of pulling out and slamming back in, the dog behind the sobbing pony used his considerable strength to instead force more and more of his cock deeper and deeper inside her ass, using the pre-cum that constantly leaked from his prick as a lubricant, albeit not a very good one. Rarity let out a keening, breathless wail as she felt her hole violated further. The flesh of a normal pony, even a unicorn, would have torn like tissue paper from what was happening, but with the pills she'd been force-fed, her body was able to weather the assault. Her ass and belly stretched and distended, a massive bulge forming on her belly as inch after inch of the dog's cock was muscled even deeper inside her.

To Rarity it felt like the dog pushed his cock into her forever, the seemingly endless amount of cock meat never ending. She began to really panic as the cock bulge reached her chest, then pushed past as her lungs were pushed to the sides by the dog's cock. Rarity was foaming at the mouth now as the horse stuffed her, then she let out a heart breaking sob as suddenly she felt her ass compress as, finally, the beast mounting her pressed against her butt.

As he hilted his cock in the slut below him the dog let out what sounded like a growling laugh. The violated pony didn't think it could get any worse than this, until she felt her rapist start pulling his hips back; Rarity felt like she was being turned inside out. She then let out a shrieking sob of pain as the dog then rammed his cock brutally back into her butt, the flesh of her ass rippling from the impact. She was actually thankful for the insane amount of durability she now possessed as she felt her pelvis rattle from the assault. The dog, unlike other stallions, had no padding around his dick, so Rarity's ass was assaulted by not only an unbelievably sized dog cock, but also the steel-like muscles of the dog's belly.

"Oh god, please don't do this to me, please." Rarity's sobbing pleas to the dog were unheeded as the huge canine drew his cock back out of Rarity before ramming them back in, the sound of his belly smacking against her butt reverberated throughout the room. With that the canine started to lay into the little cocksleeve below him, driving his cock brutally into her ass. Sweetie Belle screamed and cried as Rarity sobbed, the sight of the fashion designer crying as she was raped making Sweetie Belle scared. Rarity's eyes suddenly widened as the massive beast changed the angle of his thrusts, his pounding now forcing the pony's hips up with each thrust. "Please stop, you're going to break me."

"That's the point of my name bitch." Rarity was baffled for a second as she heard the voice before she realized it was the dog talking to her. "My name's Ripper cause that's what I do, break whiny little sluts like you. Though I hope I don't break you _too_ soon, you'd look so sexy with a big belly filled with my kids." His voice was strong, powerful, clearly showing his cruel intentions.

The room was filled with the sounds of Rarity sobbing and squealing as well as the sound of her ass being brutalized with each impact of Ripper's belly against her ass. For over an hour Ripper ravaged the pony's ass, delighting in her suffering, and being slightly surprised she hadn't broken yet under his ruthless pounding. Most sluts barely lasted fifteen minutes against him and yet this bitch was still conscious and pleading for mercy. As such Ripper thought the stupid cunt deserved a nice reward for lasting so long against him.

"Hey slut bag, got a present for ya." Ripper hissed almost gleefully above her.

Rarity's beautiful porcelain white fur paled to an ugly pasty white as she felt exactly what she'd seen earlier; Ripper's cock, sheathed completely inside her at this point, had a rapid fire series of bulges the size of softballs run down it's length. Rarity had one brief moment where she shut her eyes and clenched every part of herself in a futile attempt to block out both reality, and the coming surge. A moment later she it felt like her already burning guts were on fire and Ripper's hot, potent seed flooded her insides.

Ripper groaned throatily above her, his hips jerking in a futile attempt to plant himself even deeper as he rode his orgasm. "First time and you already know exactly how to milk me!" He gasped in amazement. "When we're through you're gonna be knocked up three, no five times over!" He declared smugly.

Rarity didn't hear him. Before she'd been able to avoid tasting Ripper's cum, but this time it was coming from the other end and she had no way of avoiding it. The sheer amount of cum quickly filled her guts beyond capacity, her belly bulging inhumanly. Rarity's cheeks puffed out almost comically, but she kept her lips clenched closed tight, even as her tongue was forever stained in the intoxicating flavor of Ripper's essence. She didn't know why she was being stubborn about keeping her mouth closed. Maybe it was because she wanted to choke and die on the cum, maybe she didn't want to give the Sweetie Belle the horror of seeing her become a literal jizz fountain, maybe it was a little bit of both and because she didn't want to give Ripper the satisfaction either; whatever the case, she stubbornly kept he upper lips sealed, even as a fountain of cum rocketed out of her ass with enough force to paint the ground ten feet behind her from the pressure.

"Oh? You managed to keep it all in. Lemme tell ya a secret though..." He stopped to pull out a few inches and slammed back inside hard enough to crush her body, giving a pleased grunt. "That was only the first half!"

Rarity's eyes, if possible, got even wider as she heard that, then she was forced to try and keep her lips clenched as Ripper pounded roughly into her a few more times before grunting savagely as Rarity once again felt several more softball sized bulges traveling along Ripper's length before she felt like she was going to explode as more spooge was stuffed into her. The violated pony first felt her stomach bulge even more unnaturally followed by her throat as the jizz traveled through her before her cheeks puffed out even further. Rarity panicked as cum was forced out her nostrils in jets before she felt her lips losing the battle finally as Ripper's cream started leaking out from her mouth. Then, like a damn breaking, Rarity's lips were forced open and gallons of off-white spooge exploded out of her mouth in waves, shooting forward all over Sweetie Belle.

"Ahhh, that's it. That's it you cock sock, take my jizz like a good cum dumpster!" Ripper continued to rape Rarity's ass as he crammed her insides with his cum, letting out another growling laugh as the girl gurgled and choked on his massive load. Breaker looked down to see what Rarity's face looked like and a dog grin spread across his muzzle. Rarity's eyes were rolled back up into her skull and her face was red from the exertion of dealing with his cum; beginning to turn a bit blue from lack of oxygen; the combination making a lovely purple. For what seemed like hours to the poor heiress Ripper pounded and filled her with cum before the flow finally tapered off to a trickle, granted a trickle for the dog was still a river of cum for a pony, but it was at least more manageable, relatively speaking. "I'm impressed fuck meat, not many can survive long enough to actually take both balls worth of my cum, even less that can survive when I do unload all of that in them. Now the fun part begins though! It's time for me to enjoy your other hole; hope your cunt can take me as well as your whore ass did." Ripper crowed, delighting in finding out; something that was clearly audible in his tone.

Ripper let out another dog grin as he jumped up and brought his front paws down onto Rarity's back, the girl grunting in pain from the massive weight she was now under but Ripper did have a purpose for it. With the unicorn now firmly planted on the under him Ripper began to slowly and painfully pull his prick from Rarity's stuffed ass, relishing in every shudder Rarity's body gave, till with a *pop* the girl's ass was uncorked and a deluge of cum poured out of the violated hole. As the immense pressure in her ass was now gone Rarity let out a sigh of relief, thinking that maybe her suffering was over. She was proven wrong when Ripper used his head to push her over onto her back and Rarity saw his huge shaft still hard and leaking precum just as much as it was before. The literal gallons he'd packed into her ass didn't seem to affect him at all.

"Now you fat assed whore, let's give that tight little virgin cunt of yours some cock." The big dog carefully placed the pointed head of his cock against Rarity's tiny pussy, his cum coating the pink flesh. "I'm going to fucking rape you so damn hard you'll remember me for the rest of your life. Then I'm going to knock you up like the brood mare you were born to be."

"No, anything but that! Please, for the love of God don't impregnate me, I'm begging you!" Rarity begged piteously, gazing up at him pleadingly with her large horrified eyes.

Ripper just laughed as a fresh wave of tears spilled from her eyes and with an evil gleam in his own eyes he started pressing hard against Rarity's slit.

"Too bad bitch, this is your life now. A slut for dog cock. Now fucking take it bitch!" With all four legs firmly planted on the ground and a stable stance Ripper jack knifed his cock forward and managed to cram his head past Rarity's virgin lips. Ripper smirked; the unicorn's squeals were music oh so sweet to his ears. Buried under the dog's bulk Rarity tried to push against the canine's chest and belly as he started forcing his cock into her twat, painfully stretching her once again. Growing desperate as her virginity was taken from her, Rarity tried punching Ripper's underside with all her might, but being on her back lessened the strength she could put behind the blow and the dog had a veritable armor of muscle under his fur. "Ha, that tickled slut. Here, let me try now."

Ripper suddenly drew back and punched his cocks brutally in Rarity's abused cunt, a foot his cocks plowing into her. Rarity squeaked, the only sounds she was capable of making at that moment, as her pussy was plugged full already; Ripper's cock punching through her cervix and deep into her womb, hitting the roof with a painful jerk that rattled her entire body. Rarity looked down to see her belly bulge drastically as her cunt was stuffed full of Ripper's cock, but her gaze was filled with an extra dose of terror as a new fact made itself known; there was still three more feet of cock left. Three feet of cock she knew the evil beast was going to fit into her one way or another.

Rariity stared up at the ceiling, her gaze empty, as the situation really sank in for her. Her body went limp, but her spine and lower body was still lifted into the air in line with Ripper's steel hard prick. Ripper though snorted in annoyance as his fuck doll turned into a dead fish, no way was he allowing that to happen. The huge beast drew his hips back till the head of his cock caught on the inside of Rarity's twat, then, using his unbelievable strength jammed it back in, fucking a whole three feet of meat into the pony below him. He was pleased at the pained shriek Rarity let out as her body seized up and her hooves shot into the air on either side of his flanks. Rarity felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as her teeth ground together hard enough she thought they'd crack as the stud above her rearranged her organs in one brutal thrust, her violated body protesting against the stuffing her cunt was receiving.

"Yo-you're breaking me. Oh God no more please." She gurgled as loudly as she was able.

"That's what I like to hear, a little slut begging for mercy." Though the big dog had none for his victims, especially this unicorn whore as he started callously ramming his cock into her, working the last foot of meat into her stretched cunt. Rarity thought that the raping of her ass was horrible, but what was happening to her pussy was ten times worse as her womb was stretched and pushed up further into her body then it was meant to. Ripper snorted in triumph as he felt all four feet of his cock finally hilt inside the pony, now that he fit all his meat inside her twat he could ravage the little bitch to his heart's content.

Rarity thought she was going to die when her canine rapist started slamming his cock deep into her womb, each thrust was brutally powerful as she was nearly crushed by the mass of muscle above her. Ripper was savoring the feeling of Rarity's formerly virgin cunt. He so rarely got actual virgins to rape, and this was a true treat for him. He was going to enjoy every second of slam fucking the bitch. He punctuated this mental declaration with another hard thrust, his entire massive frame jerking forward, his cock slamming his cock-sleeve out of the wires and onto the floor; a nice, soundless scream that sounded more like a drawn out squeak came from her mouth. Meanwhile Sweetie Belle was in a frenzy, sobbing and screaming as she tried to break free of her bonds. Ripper lost track of how long he plowed the unicorn's tight cunt, too caught up in the act to really care if he had fucked her for ten minutes or ten hours. Her pussy wrapped around his cocks and the feeling of her soft body against his stomach drove him to pound Rarity harder and longer than any of his previous conquests till he felt both of his nuts tighten up at once as they boiled with all the cum packed in them, ready to stuff the hopefully fertile mare's womb full. That was another treat for him, it wasn't often he had an orgasm strong enough for both balls to ready themselves at once; it was usually a one-two punch, so to speak, like before.

The huge canine suddenly started clawing at the ground with one of his paws as the knot at the end of his cock swelled up, before he let out a loud roar that echoed throughout the room. Rarity's eyes widened as she once again felt bulges travel up Ripper's shaft again, though this time they seemed even larger, almost as if he was unloading all his cum at once into her, unlike when he plowed her ass.

"NO! Please not inside, please. I'll do anything you want just don't cum inside!." But, it was too late for begging now as suddenly the dog's massive head exploded with huge thick waves of cum deep in Rarity's womb. "NOOOOO!" The unicorn could only let out one last desperate cry as her womb was tainted with dog cum.

"Yes! Take my cum and get pregnant you stupid little slut!" Ripper roared as he pounded his cock even harder than he thought he possible into Rarity as he inseminated her. Rarity herself was jerked roughly on the table as the teats below her stomach were almost squashed as her stomach started bloating unnaturally once again as gallons of cum were pumped into her. Rarity's violated insides had no chance of contained the vast quantities of the potent seed as around the tight seal of her cunt on Ripper's knot cum poured out in waves. Rarity's eyes rolled all the way back into her skull, only the white's showing, as Ripper crammed her beyond capacity with his vile cum and more tears started pouring from her eyes. "I hope you give me a son brood bitch, then I can teach him to rape bitches with you as source material. You'd like that wouldn't you, to get raped by your own horse son?"

Rarity wasn't able to hear Ripper's insults as her mind temporarily shut down in an effort to save her sanity from what was happening. Sweetie Belle watched in horror as Rarity was most likely impregnated by Ripper, her now huge belly pressing against the dog's as still more cum was pumped into her womb, the excessive spraying out from her stretched cunt a dozen feet behind the rutting pair, slamming into the ground with enough force to splash, despite how thick it was.

As the huge flow of cum finally started to slow down Ripper hilted his cock and kept it firmly planted in Rarity's cunt, still massively hard. Now that he'd unloaded a sufficient amount the knot on his cock was completely flared up; the perfect shape to cork his brood bitch's womb with to make absolutely sure she was impregnated. "Thanks for the great fuck ya slutty bitch." He grunted smugly. It really was surprising how much he was loving every second he spent insulting and fucking his newest possession. Ripper supposed it was because his standards had dropped so low. Any pony that didn't die in a handful of thrusts was worth its weight in gold, but this new one was still going! Unconscious, but definitely alive; if her pussy still gripping him as tightly as when he'd first starting hammering into her was any indication.

Ripper decided he needed to do one last thing to humiliate the seamstress and cement his dominance over her. So he pulled his cock out of her cunt roughly before slamming them down on the unicorn's front, the head coming to rest right above her face. Rarity was jerked awake from the impact of the weighty shaft and she blearily looked at the head. She barely had enough time to realize what was going on before she quickly closed her eyes right before Ripper's shaft swelled up slightly and a wave of cum poured down onto her face. Unlike the vicious blasts of his previous orgasms this one was an almost mocking wave of caressing sludge. Ripper laughed as Rarity's face was covered in his cum in seconds, defiling her features in the thick cream.

"There cumslut, now you're marked as mine. From now on _I _decide your fate." A dangerous gleam appeared in the dog's eyes, granted Rarity couldn't see it as her face was hidden under a puddle of spooge. "And your fate is now a cock warmer for dog meat. Enjoy." The Rarity a la mode went completely limp, but Ripper could care less as he laughed uproariously again, bending down low so he could test out what the human bitch's teats felt like. Shame she wasn't conscious to squeeze them together around him, but they felt silky smooth on his dick as he rubbed his length against the small globes. His eyes gleamed once more as he gazed down at her; it just went to show he had plenty left to do before he handed her over to his son as a present.

With that in mind, he turned on Sweetie Belle, who was still struggling against the wires.

"Now, it's your turn, little bitch."

Sweetie Belle took one look at the slimy pile that was Rarity and shrieked. Ripper snarled, as his eyes began to glow an eerie red. Sweetie Belle felt the magic in the room, and felt something below her stomach twitch.

"Wha-what are you doing!?"

"Improving you."

Sweetie Belle looked down between her legs to see her teats were slowly growing. She shrieked again, trying to break free of the bonds but to no avail.

Her teats grew and grew and grew until they were as big as Sweetie Belle's entire body, and they didn't stop there. They grew until Sweetie Belle's hooves wouldn't even be able to touch the floor if she was on the ground. Sweetie Belle couldn't stop crying as she was deformed, while Ripper grinned in satisfaction.

Ripper's eyes flashed one more time, and suddenly a warm sensation rippled through Sweetie Belle's massive teats, though now, due to their soft pink color and shape, they looked more like udders. Sweetie had her eyes shut as tightly as possible, but couldn't block the sensation of milk flowing out of her udders.

Ripper smirked. "Perfect, now my brood can drink from you, cow!"

**-Months later-**

Rarity clutched her stomach which had now swollen enormously from the pups growing inside her. She opened her legs, screaming as something firm and solid pressed against her cervix.

"Oh no... No! This can't be happening! I can feel them, they're inside me!"

Ripper ran over to his brood mare, eager to see his offspring. Her body hurt down there, but she had to push at whatever it was.

"Good! They're eager to get to raping their mother!"

Rarity grit her teeth and strained her stomach muscles. A jolt of pain flashed through her body, and she wailed in pain.

"It's not moving!" she cried.

"It will or I'll fuck the cow!"

Not wanting her sister to have to go through the agony, Rarity pushed as hard as she could, despite the horrible pain.

"No... Nnnh, I'll never get it out, It'll be in me forehvv... ahhh... AAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

She fought the stabbing pain with an an incredible push. The blockage moved a few inches.

She shook her head back and forth, tears flying around. "I can't do that again! Please don't tell me I have toooaaahhh... Agghhh, noooooOAAAAAAGGGHHH!"

Again Rarity pushed. More movement, but never enough! She screamed and pushed again, and again, each frantic squeeze moving the pups less and less, it seemed. It opened her passageway agonizingly, caused her vagina to seep with liquid. The unicorn was amazed that none of it was red.

Finally, the pony's abused vagina blossomed, Rarity squeezed and screamed once more, and her pussy opened vividly around the pup and let it halfway out. The pup growled, thrashing about, and finally slipped out of Rarity's vagina. Rarity half-expected her insides to follow it our in a splash of gore, so much was the pain. And her stomach was still swollen with a second!

"I can't do it again!" she whimpered.

Ripper began walking over towards Sweetie Belle, who was suspended in midair.

Rarity, catching on, shook her head and stood up swiftly, shaking. However, she squealed with pain, fell to her knees and began giving birth all over again.

Meanwhile, the pup had found Sweetie, who's massive udders were hanging down just a few inches from the floor. Hungry from his journey, the pup opened his mouth and jumped up.

Sweetie Belle squeaked as she felt a strong pair of jaws close around one of her teats. She had been expecting the pup to just suckle, like she had read about in school, but she wasn't expecting the newborn to chomp down and gnaw on her udder to get the milk out. She hung there, whimpering as bruises appeared all over the teat.

Sweetie was even more surprised when a second pair joined in. She looked up at Rarity, who was sitting in a puddle of vaginal fluids, a pup still trying to crawl it's way out of her pussy.

Sweetie hung her head, beginning to cry at her new life...


End file.
